Shinobu Yui/Synopsis
Takaomi's Bet Arc Plan of Loyalty and Betrayal Yui returns to the student council room in order to report on what happened to Hanabusa Miyabi, who bluntly comments on how he looked ridiculous white trying to infiltrate the Public Morals Club. He tries to fight the club again, this time, coming up with a plan to fight the supposedly weakest member, Kurosaki Mafuyu. He approaches Mafuyu in her classroom, but she turns him down, instead saying that all those who wish to fight her must first defeat Super Bun. He accepts the conditions and meets her (Super Bun) later in the day. Upon meeting the masked rabbit, he introduces himself, revealing that he is in the same year as Mafuyu. After asking her why she was wearing a weird mask, he too, explains his uniform, saying that he is a student council member, and that being a ninja was just a hobby. He then tells her about what the Student Council's goal is. The two then begin their fight, but before it can start, Hayasaka appears and fanboys over Super Bun. The ninja decides to go all out, as Super Bun broke her promise of not calling Hayasaka. He immediatley throws a shuriken straight into Super Bun's mask, and she goes to fight up close, deciding that fighting far away was too dangerous with Yui's ninja stars. However, she cannot attack, because Yui was unxpectedly strong and could deflect her attacks. Instead, she comes up with a plan, creating a 'smoke screen' by quickly jumping up and down. Yui is unable to see, and believes that she is punching him, while in reality, she is actually just throwing tennis balls through the sand. Yui then trips over, and Super Bun goes in for a final attack, but also falls over, landing on Yui's face. He later returns to Miyabi, requesting one more chance and telling him of a new plan to destroy the Public Morals Club from the inside out- the Art of the Echo. A New Club Member The next day, he joins the Public Morals Club and reintroduces himself. Saeki Takaomi explains to the older members that he had to quit the Student Council in order to join. While Mafuyu chats with the teacher, Yui and Hayasaka are left alone in the same room, causing a very tense atmosphere. When Mafuyu returns to the room, they hold a small club meeting, simply stating that a new member had joined. Hayasaka and Mafuyu then leave, but Yui stops them, asking them about their clubroom. Mafuyu states that they were already in it, but Yui yells that he wouldn't be allowed in, as their current clubroom was class 1-1, and he was a member of class 1-2. Yui and the rest of the Public Morals Club search for a new clubroom, and he comes across an unprofessional handwritten sign on Storeroom Number 5. He pulls out the sign, explaining that the school used to have many more students, and the sign underneath is revealed to be the formerly-used class 1-10 sign. He then quickly paints a piece of paper, and place it into the sign slot, and introduces the classroom as their new clubroom. Though Hayasaka and Mafuyu protest, he tells them that there are six other rooms marked as Storeroom Number 5. The three enter the room, though it feels restless due to the lack of items inside. Hayasaka spots a shelf of yearbooks, which Yui inspects. He says that the colours of the hair on the students in the book are unusual, as none of them have bleached hair. Mafuyu realizes that the yearbooks were from five years ago, and they wonder why the school had collapsed so quickly. Yui yells that his first order as a member of a Public Morals Club member is to 'risk your lives' to find out the mysteries of the school. They visit the library, where Yui forces a librarian to find all the school yearbooks, though the librarian can only find four. Mafuyu and Hayasaka try to restrain Yui from making a fuss in the library, but he protests that school couldn't possibly be only four years old, and that somebody must've hidden them. Yui drags the other members around the school, looking for all of the handwritten signs (storerooms and lab rooms). Mafuyu asks why there wasn't a Storeroom Number 1, and Yui states that that meant that there was a real Storeroom Number 1. Hayasaka points to another handwritten sign, which is neither a storeroom nor a labroom, but the principal's office. Yui pulls out the sign, and the card underneath reveals that the principal's office was actually the original storeroom. He barges in, and shows some marks on the ground to Mafuyu and Hayasaka, telling them that shelves must've originally been there to store items and books. He then shows them the door, which he says is too fancy for a simple storeroom. Instead of teaching supplies, he claims, the storeroom was used for the important things. They leave the principal's office to check things out some more, and Yui questions Takaomi's credibility, asking Mafuyu who he really was. Though Mafuyu thinks of an answer at first, she hesitates, then runs off, leaving Yui in the clubroom, as Hayasaka follows her. Sometime during the days that Mafuyu and Hayasaka broke away, Yui spent a night at the school, waiting for them to come. Mr Setagaya discovers him crawling on the ceiling of the clubroom, and talks to him about what he was doing. Yui explains that even though he made a clubroom for them, they hadn't come, and Mr Setagaya wonders if that is bullying. Yui spends the rest of the night still waiting for them, and hiding in various places, as well as playing shogi with a ninja substitution log. An Explanation Given Yui meets up with Miyabi in the Student Council room a few days after Mafuyu and Hayasaka quit. Miyabi asks if Yui would like to know the truth to the bet, and he begins to explain it in whole. Miyabi explains to him that his family deals in real estate, not education, and that his father had bought the school for its location. Yui asks why Miyabi's father had accepted the bet if he already had everything he needed, but Miyabi tells him that someone stole the documents to own the property, and his father was left only with the rights to own the school. Yui then asks why Takaomi had chosen to rebuild the school rather than ruin it, as that would've been much easier. Miyabi says that he probably wanted to help his grandfather return the school to its former glory, and Yui glances outside, noticing his clubroom advisor. Summer Holidays Arc Yui decides to go undercover again, and waits upon a rooftop while thinking over the past day's events. He becomes giddy thinking about Miyabi must have truly trusted him to tell him the informationOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 36, Page 2. Later, Yui visits the Public Morals Club clubroom, and sees Hayasaka and Mafuyu thereOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 36, Page 9. He asks if they have a new plan for the club, but Hayasaka simply says that they were not doing any club activities. Yui gets mad, and yells that they must've forgotten that he existed. Hayasaka replies by explaining that they exchanging notes because both he and Mafuyu were in the same class. Yui exclaims that all of the classes had the same teachers, and that he would offer his notes to Hayasaka for every subject if the latter was able to catch himOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 36, Page 11. Neither Hayasaka nor Mafuyu bother to chase him, and he returns with a furious face, telling the other two that they should be trying to run after him so he wouldn't be the only one to be so worked up. Yui forces the other two into a classroom, where he lectures them on a teacher's pet preferenceOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 36, Page 13. He then tells MAfuyu that she should keep up on schoolwork as anyone who failed their tests would have to attend summer school. Mafuyu begins to worry, but Yui offers special tutoring sessions as he is sure that she would soak up information like a sponge. She agrees, and they spend their time after school studying for the tests. A few days later, he tells a worried Hayasaka that he was frightened at how much Mafuyu's head could absorb. Yui explains that the only subject she would probably fail on would be modern literature, as it involved comprehension and opinions, which Mafuyu didn't have much of. Yui shows Mafuyu a book about a woman named Miyoko, and she asks if she simply has to memorize the story. Yui loudly proclaims that she must instead become Miyoko, as Mafuyu wouldn't understand her story from a third person perspective. Mafuyu begins to understand, saying that she must create her own Miyoko, and Yui agrees, telling her that his Miyoko is a beautiful F-cup girl with a cute smile. Hayasaka yells that there shouldn't be so many different interpretations of Miyoko, and Yui realizes that they should try to understand the writer of the questions, Yutaro Fujiyama the Japanese teacher. He decides that they must try to understand his Miyoko in order to get a high score on their test. Club Inspection Arc Ninja Training Session Yui is still in shock after falling for a simple pie prank by Kosaka. He bashes the club room's walls, exclaiming that the club must've let themselves go, but Hayasaka curtly says that Yui himself is still wearing his pajamas. He gathers the other two members outside where he tells them that the club lacks something vital. He then asks Hayasaka what the 'something vital' is, and the latter answers that it might be teamwork. Yui tells Hayasaka that their teamwork is perfect, and Mafuyu says that it must be cuteness, then. Yui offers the rest of the group cute animal suits, and he himself wears a frog suit. Yui then begins tells them the correct answer- 'ninja training', but is cut off by Takaomi, who says that they lack exercise. Yui prepares a session to train their legs and speed by telling them to wrap a long cloth around their waist. However, Takaomi is the only one to do this correctly, as Hayasaka wears his as a scarf, and Mafuyu's, as a bonnet. Yui whacks the ground, disappointed. Next, Yui sets up hurdles for a jumping activity. Hayasaka wonders if hurdles may be too modern for ninja training. Yui explains that they would traditionally jump over hemp grown alongside the jumper, but they could no longer do that. Takaomi has a deadpan stare on his face as he asks Yui if he was just going to give up on growing alongside the plant, and Yui decides that they would use another quick growing plant, bean sprouts. Though he freverently yells that coexisting with nature is important, Takaomi tells him to stop being stubborn and to just use the hurdles. Once they have completed basic training, Yui teaches them how to throw shuriken. He sets up multiple targets: a traditional circle target, but with a bunny in the middle; a detailed figure of the human body with the pressure points marked; and a poster of the school's soccer team. Hayasaka finds a regular target, but Yui refuses to use it, saying it looks too similar to the one the archery team uses. They end up using the regular targets anyway, and both Hayasaka and Mafuyu land their first hit. They happily celebrate, but Yui says that it is no special thing. He laughs, saying that they both had a long way to go before becoming a ninja apprentice. Their next task is to walk on water. Yui presents water spiders, a tool used by ninjas to travel across water stealthily. Yui instructs them to slowly move across, and he takes photos of them while they are doing so. When Hayasaka gives his bamboo pole to Takaomi, Yui helps by throwing a rope across the pond, running over it, and passing a spare pole to Hayasaka. Yui turns around for a second while running back, and he falls into the pond. On the way back to the club room, Yui sneezes and encounters Houjou Wakana. She calls him a traitor, and walks off before telling Yui that he seemed to be enjoying himself. In the clubroom, Yui reflects on her words, thinking that he was not enjoying himself and simply doing what Miyabi told him to do. He decides to change out of his wet clothes, but the only other wear he has is a pair of pajamas. When he opens the door to leave, Mafuyu and Hayasaka tell him that he should be responsible and dry his head off and not go to school in pajamas. They cover him with a towel, and offer medicine in case he is sick. Later, he talks to Miyabi, who asks if if he would request Yui to betray the club then, if the ninja would. Yui replies that he would, though he answers with hesitationOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 94, Page 4. Art of the Echo Arc An Order From Miyabi Miyabi orders Yui to betray the Public Morals Club as a test of his loyaltyOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 94, Page 4. He obliges, and gets to work on the Art of the Echo, a technique created by him before even joining the club. Miyabi asks him if he feels guilty about his betrayal, but Yui simply replies that nothing has changed, and the reason he got close to them in the first place was to betray them. Yui asks Miyabi to give him his orders, of which he (Yui) clearly says: "Come back, and betray the Public Morals Club to destroy them."Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 94, Page 6. Once he finishes collecting the other member's important items- Mafuyu's mask and wig, Hayasaka's wallet, and Okegawa's pigeon, Torikichi- he wonders if the members have any other weaknesses, and looks through his camera to find embarrassing images of them, only to laugh at the photosOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 94, Page 8. He then notices the picture taken by his classmates, a photo of him, Hayasaka, and Mafuyu eating icecream together. Yui tries to forget the images, and looks for the other pictures. He then comes across a photo of Sakurada and Masami Omiya talking together in front of a sign saying the name of Saitama's Nishi High. Yui travels to Saitama to visit Sakurada, who recognizes Yui as the glasses man from his school tripOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 94, Page 10. Yui thanks him for finding his camera, and gifts Sakurada a bag of Saitama's famous sweets. Sakurada asks where Mafuyu is, but Yui explains that he was at Nishi High by himself. Sakurada mentions that if Mafuyu were there, Higashi High would get cocky in their battle, to which Yui asks about Higashi. Sakurada mentions that it was where Mafuyu formerly went, but just then, a delinquent runs up to Sakurada, informing him that Higashi High had arrived. Sakurada begins to tell Yui to leave, but he is already gone, leaving only the bag of sweets. From a tree, Yui watches Nishi and Higashi High fight, examining the latter school in particular. He removes his glasses and joins in the battle, helping Higashi fight and winOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 94, Page 12. A few Higashi students approach him, saying that they have never met him before. Yui replies that he admired their bancho, and wished to help them fight. Yui begins to wonder how he can dig up information regarding Mafuyu and her past. He joins the delinquents on their celebratory party, and notices a few sharing phone wallpapers. Upon further inspection, he realizes that the wallpaper being used is Mafuyu in a ninja pose (using shuriken props owned by Yui)Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 94, Page 14. In shock, he asks Yamashita if it truly was her, and thinks about how it could possibly be her, and why the delinquents all had her as their phone backgrounds. Another student shows Yui his phone, with a background of bancho Mafuyu beating up a delinquent. Finding out the Truth Yui takes a train back to Midori Ga Oka Academy, with a printed photograph of bancho Mafuyu in hand. While walking through the hallway, he reflects on how Mafuyu must be at the same level as Okegawa in terms of strengthOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 94, Page 16. Yui finds himself outside of the Public Morals Club room by habit, but goes inside to get his belongings that he left behind. He realizes that if he takes the box of ninja weapons away, then there would be no items of his left behind. Yui hesitates, and leaves the box in the room before leaving. Yui informs Miyabi of his plan to send a blackmail letter to himself, and the latter says that Yui would have to write something threatening in case the other members read his letterOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 94, Page 18. At night, Yui begins to write a letter, though cannot think of anything that he needs to hide, nor he cannot think of a hostage or someone important to him. The next day, Kosaka informs Yui that the forged resignation letters he had made had been accepted, and Yui retires to his room, wondering what he would usually do at that time of dayOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 94, Page 20. He talks to Torikichi the pigeon about how bored he is, and decides to look at his camera for ideas. In the following day, Yui mets Hayasaka, Mafuyu, and Takaomi walking to school together. Yui is greeted by a nearby Mr Setagaya, who also comments on how the Public Morals Club seemed different. Yui leaves, and Hayasaka comments on how he doesn't look good in his blue uniform. He then meets Houjou, who he asks if she is also going to wear her blue uniform. Instead of answering, Houjou yells that Yui is being creepy, and that he shouldn't enjoy leaving his friends and betraying them. Confused, Yui asks what she is talking about. Back in his room, he reviews the images on the camera, mainly of him and his two best friends. Yui meets Miyabi again to discuss how he planned to continue, and tells him that he would put a threatening note in his shoe locker, as Hayasaka or Mafuyu would probably notice something suspicious. Miyabi wonders if they really would care, as Yui was no longer a member of the club, and they seemed fine without him. Yui places the letter into his shoe locker anyway, and Hayasaka notices it, falling into his trap of going to the back room. Takaomi and Mafuyu follow Hayasaka, and they all become trapped by Yui, who locks the door. However, they manage to escape with the help of Yui's flare, and he watches from afar, stating that he never expected his items to come in handy. Miyabi and Yui watch the other two Public Morals members from the Student Council room, and Miyabi comments on how they were using Yui's tools, saying that they were doing fine without him. Miyabi attempts to lure Yui into wanting to rejoin the club, though Yui is unaware of this fact. Later, he spies on Mafuyu and Hayasaka trying to get Okegawa to rejoin. Mafuyu makes a comment to Okegawa about how they didn't need Kawauchi, as he was a traitor. This phrase stood out to Yui, who kept the words in mind even though Hayasaka immediately said afterwards that another reason they didn't need Kawauchi was that he was an informant- and they already had Yui. A Sense of Guilt, and Friendship Yui approaches Miyabi in the middle of the night, telling him that he has a stomach ache. Miyabi pours a glass of water for him to drink, and finds Yui's camera. He tells Yui to give him the memory sticks, and he obliges, handing over all of them. Miyabi then requests that Yui posts the image of bancho Mafuyu over the school. The next morning, Yui arrives in front of a cork message board. He slowly puts up the photo, but then hesitates, and quickly takes it down. Yui passes by Takaomi, who thinks about how Yui's presence had disappeared for a moment. Later, Hayasaka and Mafuyu notice Yui walking down the hallway, and quickly chase him, but give up when they realize that he is not there. At night, Mafuyu inspects Yui's dorm room. Yui appears right after Mafuyu arrives, and delivers a kick, which she dodges. He then reintroduces himself, stating that his mission was to crush the Public Morals Club. They begin their battle, though it is quickly over, with Mafuyu pinning down Yui against a bookshelf. She confronts him on how everything he did and said way a lie, then asks if he had an excuse for his actions. Yui slowly says that everything he did was for Miyabi, and disappears from Mafuyu's grip. He reappears behind her, but she dodges his attack. Mafuyu notices that his presence had been fading, and attempts to stop him by kicking him, but fails when he disappears again. Yui is just about to attack Mafuyu once more, when a wallet falls out of his pocketOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 96, Page 2. He stops his attack, and holds up the picture inside of the wallet- an image of Hayasaka, Mafuyu, and Yui eating ice cream together. He kneels on the ground, belittling Hayasaka for keeping such an idiotic picture inside his wallet. He moves to face his door, wondering what to do and if he should ask Miyabi. Hayasaka knocks on the door, trying to go in, but Yui decides that if he jumped out of the three story window, everything would be over. He reconfirms to Mafuyu that they were always enemies, then jumps outside. However, before he can fall, Hayasaka catches him, and Mafuyu grabs onto his shirt. As they are all about to fall onto hard ground, Yui tosses two grappling hooks to protect them. Hayasaka asks why Yui was bothering to save them if he was an 'enemy', and why he was an enemy in the first place. Yui replies, answering that he followed Miyabi, the leader of the Student Council and enemy to the Public Morals Club. Hayasaka yells at Yui to shut up about Miyabi, and instead tell him his true feelings. He asks Yui what Miyabi told him to do, but Yui cannot think of anything, and realizes that he had been using Miyabi as an excuse. The three rest on the tree leaves. Mafuyu asks if Yui had been masking his presence, noting that he stood out more before. She realizes that if Yui wants to be hidden, his presence is noticeable, but when he wants to be seen, his presence disappears entirely. As Yui had been hiding his presence the whole time he performed the Art of the Echo, she comes to a conclusion that Yui must have wanted them to find him and stop him. Yui finally decides that he wants to make a decision on his own, and tells the two that he wants to be with them. They eagerly welcome him back, and hug. The next day, Yui goes to Aki to apologize for making threats to his friends. He takes along a bunch of sweets, and Aki quickly forgives him. He then apologizes to Okegawa about taking Torikichi. He kneels in front of him with the pigeon on his head. Though everyone expects Okegawa to be mad, he, while in a sense of bliss, states that the pigeon had gotten thinner, to which Yui comments that the pigeon had actually gotten fatter. Yui asks if Okegawa wants to lift Torikichi, but he tells him that he wouldn't for now, and instead smiles at the pigeon. Yui offers a can of red bean drink to Houjou to say sorry, but she knocks him out of the way using her sword. Yui asks Houjou if Miyabi was disappointed in him, but she tells him to ask the president himself, and opens the door to the Student Council room, where Miyabi sits at the rear chair. Yui immediately kneels on the ground, but Miyabi tells him to come closer. He then hits him on the forehead, and tells Yui to stop thinking so hard about things. Miyabi says that he always thought of Yui as a friend. Just then, Momochi arrives, and Miyabi tells Yui to leave, as they had important business to discuss. Later, Yui joins in on Mafuyu's conversation with Hayasaka on where they should go for the summer break. Yui offers to go anywhere that doesn't involve ghosts. Takaomi arrives, and Yui hands in his club application form to the Public Morals Club. Takaomi tells Yui that he had a suspicion on who was sending the letters the whole time, but never decided to act on it as Miyabi had stopped him from doing so. At night, Yui goes to Hayasaka's room to return the wallet he had stolen. However, Hayasaka finds himself not knowing why the wallet was important to him, or what the photos inside meant. On the last day of school before the summer holidays, Miyabi informs Yui that he should be wary of Hayasaka. Second Summer Arc Yui travels with Aki to Saitama. He encounters Maizono Yuto when he tries to take a can of red bean drink. Maizono chases after him, but Yui escapes by the use of his ninja tools. Yui walks back to Aki's home, where the latter worries about him. A few days later, Yui encounters Mafuyu at East High's delinquent test of courage. Though Mafuyu initially does not recognize him, he puts on his glasses and explains why he is in town. They part off to face the test. Later, Mafuyu sees him surrounded by other students, who try to protect him from the dark. They fail. References